As processors increase their processing capabilities, one concern is the speed at which a main memory may be accessed by a processor. For example, to process data, a processor may need to first fetch data from a main memory. After completion of the processing, the results may need to be stored in the main memory. To improve performance, some processors may have access to a cache that temporarily stores the data. However, cache sizes are generally much smaller than a main memory. Thus, speed of an interface between a processor and a main memory may be a critical factor in overall computing performance.